This invention relates to application, Ser. No. 955,111 filed Oct. 26, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,689, wherein the illuminated subject matter is representative of an array of graphic symbol beam forming means and from which images of symbols are derived for recording thereof at the surface of record media.